


Breaking Through

by wowbright



Series: Glee Season 6 Episode Reactions [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Episode Related, Episode: s06e08 A Wedding, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from "A Wedding": Kurt and Blaine decide to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Through

**Author's Note:**

> The gifset is not mine. It was originally posted by [hummely on tumblr](http://hummely.tumblr.com/post/111629027317) and is embedded here for reference—it forms the beginning of the story. And [here's where I reblogged the gif with story on tumblr.]()

  

 

 

 

 

“But this isn’t how you want it to be, is it?” Blaine says. “We’re supposed to sing ‘Come What May’ and have 300 glitter-fed doves, and it wouldn’t really be a Kurt Hummel wedding if you didn’t design the tuxes, and anyway you want to wait until you’re 30 –”

“No.” Kurt blurts it out. It’s not all he wants to say, but there are three more pairs of eyes pressing on him than should be, and time is coming at him from all sides. Where is he supposed to find the space to speak?

Blaine nods. Frowns. Puts on a calm, brave face. “Okay. We won’t get married then. Not today.”

Kurt stammers. “That’s not – That’s not what I meant. I meant –” He takes a deep breath, tries to calm the nerves buzzing through his body like a million bees. “No, I don’t need those things. I only need … you. Blaine. I only need you.”

Kurt forgets about those three extra pairs of eyes, those three extra sets of lungs stealing his air. It’s only Blaine now: here with him, seeing him, giving him space to grow.

“You mean –?” Blaine says, his eyes even brighter than they were only a minute ago.

“I mean – marry me, Blaine. Today. I want you to marry me. Will you marry me?”

Blaine’s face breaks into sunshine. “Yes, Kurt. I will.”

Around them are three pairs of hands clapping, Brittany’s voice shouting out a happy “Yes!”

Kurt doesn’t hear any of it. All he hears is Blaine’s quiet breathing. All he sees is Blaine’s light, breaking through the shadows.


End file.
